Secrets
by Shadomd
Summary: Russia finds China in the meeting room. Russias in for a nasty surprise when France catches them in the act. Can Russia forgive China? boyxboy RussiaxChina minor FrancexChina R&R No flames please. Rating has gone up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys or who ever reads this story. This is my first Fanfiction of Hetalia. I usually write on a different site but I thought what the heak why not submit one of my latest works. This is for my friend Calie. She asked for it and so here it is! Warning: CONTAINS YAOI BOYXBOY ACTION U NO LIKE U NO READIE! Other then that please enjoy and please R&R.**_

Russia walked into the meeting room with a cup full of coffee with his scarf tightly wrapped around his neck and his coat buttoned up all the way. He saw China sitting alone in his seat quite and alone with his haired tied tightly into a ponytail like always. He walked over quietly and sat in the seat next to him. "Hi China!" he said after taking a sip of his coffee. China turned his head towards Russia. "Hello Russia, what brings you here so early?" he replied eyeing Russia's coffee. There was a small pause of silence while Russia took another sip of his coffee. "I could ask you the same question." Russia smiled. "I'm always early" China replied, turning his head away from Russia to face down towards the conference table. "That is a lie" Russia laughed. "You were late coming to last weeks meeting." he replied.

"That was an accident." China huffed out. Russia eyed the old nation seeing a tint of crimson on China's cheeks. "What exactly happened?" Russia finished off his coffee getting up to throw it away still waiting for China's answer. "SCORE!" Russia yelled with a giant smile on his face. China stared at Russia then at the trash can. He then murmured, "Nothing of importance." Staring at Russia's coat blushing remembering past events that lead him to being late last week. "Oh?" Russia smiled sweetly. He was enjoying himself. China was so cute when he blushed. China just "hmped" and turned his head in the other direction. Russia put his hand on China's shoulder. "You do know that when you blush it makes you even cuter!" Russia teased. China's face got redder, then said "I don't know what your talking about."I'm sure you do." Russia said, beginning to play with China's ponytail.

China then smacked Russia's hand away from his hair then turned his face away with a pout. "What's wrong? Why don't you tell me?" Russia pouted. As cute as he was, China could be really stubborn sometimes. "Nothing of your concern!" China shot back at him, glaring down at the table. Russia thought for a second. "I think someone needs a hug!" Russia yelled. "Oi, don't you dare!" China yelled standing suddenly making his chair fall backwards hitting the ground. China then started to slowly inch away from Russia,...right...into...the...table. Russia snickered. "Da, you definitely need a hug." He closed in on the older nation, wrapping his arms around China. China tried to squirm free of Russia's hug. "No!" China yelled blushing cherry red still trying to escape his captors arms. "You are just too adorable!

You know I'm going to find out eventually so why not tell me now." Russia seductively whispered into China's ear. "There's nothing to tell you. China murmured, his face turning as red as a tomato. Russia picked the Asian nation up and put him on his lap. China started to squirm. "Oi, what do you think your doing!" China turned his head away from Russia. China started to shudder feeling Russia blowing into his ear. Russia then took out China's ponytail and started to smell and play with it. Your hair smells nice" Russia muttered into China's hair. China blushed, "Don't smell my hair" he mumbled. Russia pulled China into a tight hug. "China I have to tell you something important so please listen to me." Russia muttered in China's hair. China shuddered again. " I love you." China remained quite and stopped his squirming when he heard Russia. "W-what." China stuttered, eyes wide open. "Don't say things like that!" He yelled trying to once again wiggle out of the hug. "But I mean it. I've always loved you Ever since I first saw you when he were little kids." replied Russia.

"What do you mean since we were kids?" China said stopping all struggling turning his head towards Russia. "I remember like it only happened last week, you helped me when I needed help, you found me in the snow and nursed me back to health." Russia stated with a serious face. China started to blush again remembering that cold Christmas day. "I-i don't know what to say. China said looking Russia in the eyes. "You don't have to" Russia murmured, softly pressing his lips to China's in a slow yet passionate kiss. China was tensed but then started to relax and slowly relax into the kiss. "Stop the meetings about to start" China breathed out, fearful of being caught. "Who cares." Russia Replied, and started to kiss him again. China started to really get into the kiss grapping onto the front of Russia's coat. All of a sudden the meeting room's doors swung open, only to reveal France's shocked face which morphed into an angry glare directed right at Russia.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhh This was posted a lot sooner then I thought it would be. Funny right... anyways uh I DONT own Hetalia forgot to mention that last chapter. Please R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

'Oh Shit' Russia thought once he saw France's angry glare. He slowly inched away from China with his hands in front of his body as if saying he meant no harm. China blushed as red as a cherry once he saw France. He covered his mouth with his sleeve looking down at the table. China's hair falling down his shoulders as if it was a finely made silk. France swiftly walked with elegance towards China. Pulling him into his arms still glaring at Russia. "Did he hurt you?" France whispered, eyes softening into China's ear. "No" China shuttered struggling to get out of France's arms.

"You!" France said glaring right at Russia. "Don't you dare touch him like that!" France yelled at Russia. Russia sweat dropped. "Don't touch other peoples lovers like that, if your so desperate for a lover go talk to Japan." France said. Russia's eyes widened. "What?" Russia replied staring right at China. China just turned his head away ashamed of himself. "I t-thought" Russia began to shutter. Russia's face turned paper white. All of a sudden Russia's face hardened, he started right at China. Russia turned his head towards France. "I am very sorry for fooling around with your lover, please except my sincerest apologies." Russia said his face looked like we was in the heat of battle.

France stared down at Russia. "I accept." he stated. France then took a squirming China with him out of the meeting room. Russia was heart broken. 'China my first love... Don't think about it, the less you think about the less it will hurt.' He thought to himself. Russia stood there until the meeting room started to fill up with all the other countries including China and France. Russia went to go take his seat. And thus the meeting began. All Russia could do during the whole meeting was stare at China.

Every time France saw him looking at China he would look towards America who was still talking about soothing to do with money for supplies. At the end of the meeting he noticed that France was flirting with England out of the corner of his eye. Russia turned his head trying to find where China ran off to. When Russia found China, he swiftly walked over to him. Placing his hands on China's shoulders, startling China enough to make him jump. China turned his body away from Russia and tried to get away. The only problem was that Russia's hand was gripping onto China's shoulder.

"Let g-go" shuttered China struggling trying to draw as little attention to them as possible. Well at least wishing France wouldn't notice. Sadly that wish didn't come true France did indeed take notice of Russia's hands gripping on to China's shoulders. China watched as France glared at Russia stalking over to the two of them. "Didn't I tell you to not touch him." said France pulling Russia's hands off of China. Russia ignored what France said and replied with,"When did you two become lovers?, because it didn't look like you were lovers when you were flirting with England over there."China was silent during there conversation, he didn't wanna start drama.

"That doesn't concern you!" yelled France grabbing China, basically dragging him out of the meeting room. Everyone got silent and was staring at France while he dragged China out by the arm with Russia right on there heels. Russia practically grabbed back onto China. "If you were really lovers then you wouldn't cheat on him!" yelled Russia pulling China towards him. "This doesn't concern you! So stop trying get into our personal lives!" France yelled back, pulling China towards him.

"Stop!" Yelled China crying out as he pulled his arms free, dropping to the floor shuttering in pain. Russia and France immediately dropped to there knees to see if China was alright. Their eyes widened when they saw China's eyes with streams of tears coming out of them, whimpering and shaking. "Please...just...stop." China whimpered out. Trying to hold his tears in but failing miserably. "I can't do this anymore France." China breathed out. "I just can't anymore." France's face turned from sad to angry when he heard this. France raised his hand ready to slap him. China curled up clenching his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. It didn't come. China opened his eyes only to have them widened at the fact that Russia took the hit for him. Russia punched France in the face, picking up China bridle style. "You are not to ever touch China again, I don't want to see you near him. If I do then well I'll enjoy the punishment a lot more then you ever will." Russia slowly stated walking out of the building with China still in his arms. China buried his face into Russia's chest, tears streaming down his face as his body started to shutter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone yet again I actually took the time to right and this time its longer! A warning though I put a semi-lemon you could call it in this chapter. Also if there are any mistake please point them out! Thank you! Please R&R and Enjoy!~

* * *

China slowly opened his eyes, waking up from his long slumber. 'Where am I' thought China looking around the room, squinting to distinguish what the objects were in the darkness. He distinguished a desk with a chair, a dresser, and the bed he was lying on. He felt the satin sheets under his hands. China instantly started to freak out, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly China fell of the bed and hit his head. "Owwww" China hissed out, rubbing his head with his hand. Suddenly China realized he wasn't wearing the cloths from yesterday. China was wearing a large white button-down dress shirt with his plaid boxers underneath. Then that's when it hit him. All the memories from yesterday smacked him right in the face. He remembered when France caught him with Russia and then he remembered when France almost slapped him. Thanks to Russia, France didn't slap him. He made a mental note to thank Russia later.

China stood up lifting his hands up in front of himself trying not to bump into objects. He finally found the door. China opened the door and walked into the lit hallway. There were many doors down the corridor through out the the hall with a giant double door at the end. China slowly walked down the hall looking at the name plates on each door. Once he reached the end of the hall he opened the giant double doors with the name 'Russia' on it. Once they opened he found it to be a bed room. He slowly walked into the room looking at the objects in the room. He spotted Russia sleeping in the bed, wrapped in his blankets. Slowly a grin started to come onto China's face. He slowly yet silently made his way to towards Russia's bed. He slowly lifted the blanket from Russia's body and froze when Russia shifted but remained asleep. China slowly slid into the bed with Russia, snuggling into his body heat, covering them both with the blanket. He froze yet again when Russia turned towards him wrapping his arms around him. China's eyes widened but smiled closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep in the arms of his secret crush. China woke up to shifting in the bed. He turned over facing Russia to see if he was awake yet. China gazed with glazed eyes at Russia, who was sitting up stretching his arms out. He seemed not to notice China lying in his bed yet. Russia then turned his head towards the door and spotted China right away. "Wha-What are you doing in here?" Russia questioned, eyes wide open mouth slightly gaped open staring at China. "I-I got l-lonely." China shuttered out. Russia laid down on the bed, grabbing China and laying him on top of himself. China squeaked at the sudden movement and blushed realizing he was on top of Russia. Once he was lying on top of Russia he started to squirm. Russia let out a moan, China was making friction, pleasurable friction. "Please stop China." Russia breathed out. Once China heard this he stopped squirming and blushed harder, suddenly realizing exactly what the lump was in between his legs. China became speechless but his heart skipped a beat as he realized that Russia thought he was attractive well at least physically attractive anyways. That saddened him. "C-china." Russia shuttered. China realized that he started to squirm again.

He didn't stop this time, he only rubbed himself against Russia harder. The pleasurable friction started to make China's eyes glaze over once again and he started to moan, moving his hips even faster. "China s-stop please." Russia stammered out taking a hold of China's hips making him stop. "P-please Russia." China shuttered out trying to grind his hips to make more of that delicious friction, blushing and panting. Russia stared at China wide eyed, he couldn't believe it, he must have been having a wet dream because there was no absolute way that China was in his bed trying to hump him. All of a sudden blood came gushing out of his nose as he remembered what China was wearing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He let go of China in shock, while China continued to rub against him. "ahh!~" China moaned out so close to his release yet so far away from it at the same time. "Please Russia I need you." China panted out. Russia couldn't do anything but groan at the friction and stare into China's eyes.

He wiped away the blood off his nose with his sleeve and flipped both of them, so now China was on the bottom while he was on top. Russia smirked as China panted trying to find friction lifting his hips up. Russia slowly slid his hands under China's shirt lifting it up and off his body. He moved his mouth onto China's neck sucking on the skin leaving marks that claimed China as his. He slowly tweaked China's left nipple while he moved his mouth to the right one only to start sucking on it. "Ahh please Russia!" China cried out squirming once again seeking out friction to relieve himself sadly he didn't find any, well besides Russia's mouth. Russia didn't say anything he simply moved his hands to China's boxers pulling them all the way off his body. His hands started to rub China's inner thighs getting so close to what China wanted so badly to me touched. Russia however did not touch it he wanted to see how long it would take before China started to beg him. China's breath started to to get heavier and heavier. "Russia don't tease me!" China yelled at him trying to find his release desperately. "What do you want me to do?" Russia calmly replied smirking. "You know what I want!" Yelled out China, pushing his body down trying to get Russia's hands on his erection.

"If you don't tell be, how will I know what to do?" replied Russia slowing down his hands only to get closer to his erection yet not touching it only touching the area around it. "Why don't you tell me what you want?" Russia said with eyes that started to glaze over. "Please...I w-want y-you to touch me." China softly replied embarrassed to say it, but he did. Russia didn't reply he simply put his hands on China's erection and put his mouth on the tip sucking and tonging the slit. China's back arched as he cried out loudly. "N-no Russia don't do that, I-i'm gon-!" China didn't finish his sentence because the next thing he knew his whole erection was engulfed into the warm cavern. China's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he yelled out at the pleasure. "Russia I-i c-can't take a-anymore!" China yelled out as he came in Russia's mouth his body spasming underneath him. Russia swallowed all the liquid. Russia smirked looking up at China only to see that he had fallen asleep. 'That was probably his first time, he probably doesn't even touch himself.' Russia chuckled his smirk morphing into a soft smile. He got out of bed and went into his private bath room, wetting a small towel with some water. Coming back out to clean China and himself off. He put China's boxers back on, then climbing back into the bed wrapping his arms around China pulling him close to himself wrapping the blanket around both of them. Smiling softly snuggling into China slowly drifting off into the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys I got this chapter as soon as I was done with it so please tell me if there is anything wrong. Other then that Please R&R and enjoy**

* * *

China shivered, he remembered what had happened last night. With his eyes closed he rolled over seeking Russia's arms. He's eyes shoot open when he accidentally rolled off the bed onto the floor. He was sprawled on the floor with the covers tangled all over him. He froze when he heard chuckling from the door way across the room. There stood Russia in a bath rope wrapped around himself. When China saw this he blushed lightly, embarrassed about being caught about rolling off the bed. Russia walked up to China's tangled body.

He untangled him lifting him up bridle style dropping him lightly onto the sheets that still remained on the bed. "Go take a shower while I get you some cloths." Russia said with happiness shining in his eyes. "Alright." China replied, eyes looking down at the bed, embarrassed still. Russia kissed China on the forehead, "The bathroom is across the room." Russia stated pointing at the door that was wide open with big cursive letters saying 'Washroom' China's eye twitched at the obvious sign and the sentence that Russia just said. Russia walked out of the door in search of some cloths for China. China slowly got out off of the bed and stood heading across the room towards the 'Washroom'.

Once he walked into the Washroom he was meet with a tub. This tub was huge, it took up at least half of the room. This tub was stainless steel with lotus flowers engraved on it in white paint he guessed. He looked at the other side of the room where he found a platelet named soaps on top of a medium size shelf. On one of these shelfs were at least fifty soaps of different smells. Under neath this shelf was a platelet saying 'Shampoo' and under that was 'Conditioner'. China grabbed a strawberry smelling body wash while grabbing a random shampoo and conditioner. Once he grabbed that he headed towards the cabinets in search of a towel.

Once he found one he set every thing on the ground and started to fill the tub with hot water. Once that was filled up he started to strip down to his birthday suit. Once naked he carefully got into the tub. He ended up washing his hair and body, he was done with his bath in about roughly thirty-five minutes. Once he got out of the tub he toweled off and wrapped the down around his waist. When he was passing the mirror on his way out he spotted a bright blotch of red on his chest. When he took a closer look he found out that he had dozens and dozens of hickeys. He blushed Scarlett red.

'H-how did he make this many hickeys' thought China. When he got home his brother would be pissed off. He walked back into the room only to be greeted by no one. He saw a note on top of a pile of cloths. When he reached the bed he grabbed the note reading it out loud. "Dear China, I left you some cloths to put on. I will come back to get you when breakfast is done. Love, Russia." China held up what he thought was a shirt that turned out to be a kimono. China was very surprised, 'I didn't know Russia had kimonos in his house.' China thought. China quietly but one the kimono and tying the obi in the back.

The kimono was beautiful, it was made out of black silk with small red sakura flowers as a design. He realized the kimono was mid thigh level, the obi''s ribbon hanging loose flowing to the level of his ankles. He walked into the washroom heading towards the mirror hanging up on the wall where he found the cabinet full of white fluffy towels. He looked himself in the mirror, he was breathless he looked beautiful if he had a black haired wig he would have looked like a girl. He was startled out of his gaze by being picked up bridle style by Russia.

"ehh." China shuttered curling up to Russia's chest. Russia chuckled, "I'm here to bring you to the dinning hall for the breakfast I prepared." Russia stated looking straight ahead walking down the set of stairs. "You look absolute beautiful." Russia said with a small smile on his face. China turned his head away from Russia while blushing. Once Russia got to the final step he gently placed China down on his feet softly making no sound what so ever. "Come with me China." Russia stated grabbing onto China's hand pulling him into the dinning hall.

He walked over to a chair letting go of China's hand he pulled it out waiting for China to sit it in. China got the message and sat down. Russia pushed in the chair leaving to retrieve the food. When he came back he placed a plate in front of China and then walked onto the other side of the table and placed his plate. He sat down and poured some green tea and handed it to China leaving some for himself. On there plates were tamagoyaki and some grilled fish.

All of a sudden China heard beeping from behind him. He turned his head as Russia got up. "That's the dim sum." Russia said walking into the room behind Russia. China was surprised yet again there was a traditional meal in front of him, he couldn't believe Russia did this for him. China let a small smile onto his face he was happy that Russia did this for him. Suddenly he heard a door bell ring. He waited a while but Russia didn't seem to hear it.

China got up and headed to the lobby towards the door. He grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. His eyes widened at what he saw there standing in front of him was France with angry songs. "Russi-..." China screamed but was interrupted when his mouth was covered. He tried to fight France off but he couldn't as France hit his pressure point just as Russia came rushing out into the lobby seeing France with China limp in his arms. Russia stopped thinking he was mad, no not mad that was to little of a word. He was going to kill France when he got his hands on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys after along time I have finally got the next chapter up! The reason I haven't posted sooner is because I forgot about this story ... I've been busy redoing my other one but! That's okay I still love chu all! Please R&R and Enjoy! :D **

**Even though it's short I have a surprise at the end so go go read it! :U  
**

* * *

Russia stared wide eyed at France. 'Oh hell no.' thought Russia. France started out the door with China bridle style in his arms, Russia running right after him. Trying to get as close as possible, "Stop!" yelled Russia speeding up almost touching France's back. France smirked turning his head back to Russia gradually picking up his pace. Suddenly France tripped over something. Briefly before hitting the ground hearing a faint cry of 'meow'. Russia watched France fall down matrix style while sweat dropping. France fell down tumbling down the hill, letting go of China half way down the hill, who still has yet to have woken up. Russia ran after him quickly diving down the hill, while quickly wrapping his arms around China, trying his best to protect China from getting hurt.

When they finally reached the bottom of the hill, Russia stood up with China in his arms. He turned towards where France's body was supposed to be, only to find out that it wasn't there anymore. He probably had run as fast as he could away from them. 'Wimp.' thought Russia, with a satisfying smirk on his face declaring he had gotten China back in his arms, and in his bed...hopefully. He slowly trudged his way back up the hill towards his house. Once he got back onto the sidewalk he found a tabby colored kitten laying on the ground softly meowing in the direction France had run to. Once Russia reached his house with China in his arms, he went up to his bedroom slowly and softly laying China on his bed. He slowly started to untie the obi around China's waist. He started to develop a blush on his face once he slipped the kimono off China's body.

He was surprised when he looked down to see China wearing a pair of boxers. Russia fingered the waist-band of the boxers slowly yet surly pulling them down this thighs and off his legs. He folded the kimono and boxers putting them on his desk. He walked back over the bed were China had yet to wake up from. Once he saw China in all his glory he slowly started to develop a bulge in this lower regions. Russia stared down at China's body, looking at every detail he lay-ed his eyes upon. His eyes started to travel towards China's member, having this urge to touch it, stroke it, and even suck on it. He quickly pulled his hands away from China, not wanting to take his innocence away while he was sleeping. He rushed in to the wash room quickly grabbing a tissue and shoving it up his nose. The tissue that was stuffed up his nose started to become red. Russia grabbed a rag and applied warm water to it from the sink. Once he found it wet enough he made his way back into his bedroom to wear China was peacefully sleeping.

He slowly started to whip down China's body, from his face to his chest to his stomach. He stopped and gazed at China's member. Skipping over it Russia cleaned his thighs, legs and feet. His eyes slowly drifted back to China's member. He reached his hand for it and started to whip it. Up and down his hand went, having a mind of it's own. He suddenly stopped when he heard a moan come from China's mouth. He looked up to see that China was still unconscious. So his hand started up again, this time not stopping or caring that moans and groans were coming out of China's sweet lips. Russia started to develop a heavy blush and found himself starting to pant. All of a sudden China gave a loud cry as if he was cumming into Russia's hand. Russia quickly looked up to China's face only to see China's eyes half masked, Russia immediately stopped stroking China's member.

Before Russia could pull his hand away China's hand quickly went down to his member. Grabbing a hold of Russia's hand he started to work it up and down again. China looked right into Russia's eyes as he came. Bliss was written all over his face. Suddenly Russia flipped China over and pulled him onto his lap. China lay-ed his head onto Russia's shoulder as Russia began to stroke him again. "S-stop." China panted out. " I-i can't take it! It's to sensitive!" cried out China as his member started to grow again. Russia's face twisted into a smirk as he heard China's cry's of bliss but decided to ignore him in favor of hearing China's sweet moans. China started to grind down right onto Russia's erection trying to get away from Russia's hand. Russia grunted and started to grind right back. China threw his head back as he came for the second time that evening fainted yet again leaving Russia to deal with his own problem alone. Russia lifted China off his lap and layed him on the bed again as he cleaned China with the rag again. Once he was done he pulled the covers over China's body as he went to go and take care of his own problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Russia slowly opened his eyes sitting up in a rush. Falling back onto the gained a migraine from sitting up so fast. He remembered what had happened yesterday and that's when his mood turned for the worst. From excited to grumpy, when he realized he still didn't get to have his 'fun' time with China. He slowly got up and called in a maid to make his bed. As he made his way back to his bedroom were China lay sleeping in the exact position Russia had placed him in.

Sleeping soundly as if yesterday hadn't happened. Russia made his way over the China, softly nudging him on the shoulders to try to wake him up. China didn't budge, not even an inch. China's breath came out slowly moving a part of his bangs in rhythm with his breath. Russia started to nudge China a little harder trying to wake him up as soon as possible. China's eyes fluttered open as he turned his body towards Russia. As China's eyes came into focus the fist thing he say was, well Russia. "W-what are you doing?" Spoke China with widened eyes. As he realized he was naked, he tried to cover himself up.

He failed horribly, at trying to cover himself. Russia grabbed the covers that China was trying to cover himself with and throw them off into the far corner of the room. Russia smiled as he said, "I missed you, my love." China's face blow up in redness. "W-what are you talking about?" China whispered to Russia tiring to cover himself up with his hands. "Do you not remember what France tried to do with you yesterday?" Replied Russia as he grabbed China's hands and tied them to the head board. With a tie that was conveniently sitting on the en-table next to the bed. China cried out as he felt Russia accidentally rub against his Private area.

"S-stop m-moving so much" cried out China was he started to squirm against Russia in turn rubbing against Russian private area creating more pleasurable friction. Russia smirked at the pleasure the China didn't even realize he was giving him. Once China's hands were tied up behind his head, Russia got to work. "Are you ready China?" Asked Russia as he gently rubbed China's member. "A-ahh nn-n-Ahhhh!" China yelled out as he reached his completion. Russia smirked as he looked down at China. Slowly a gentle smile came across Russia's face as he bent down to kiss China on the lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, which China melted right into. Once China ran out of breath he turned his head to the left, breathing out heavily. "W-why?" He questioned, trying to figure out once again why Russian wanted him. "I love you China." Russia blurted out in hot puffs of air. China developed a deeper blush on his face. As he whispered "I-i l-love you too." Shuttering out still trying to gather his breaths. Russian wrapped his arms around China in a gentle hug. as he slowly ran his fingers up China's stomach reaching towards China's bonded hand slowly untying them.

Once China was untied Russia helped him get dressed. Helping China pull on his washed Kimono and tying his hair up in a bun gently putting in chopsticks in between the bun's center. Russian then led China out to the Kitchen where he ordered everything China could ever imagine. Once they were done eating there 'all you can eat breakfast' Russia led China into a car, which took them to the Meeting Room. Once they were in the Meeting room he led China toward his seat. As he lifted China up and placed him on his lap.

China's once again grew bright red as he started to squirm but couldn't when Russia's arms locked tightly around him. They both watched together as all the Countries walked in the Meeting Room, stopping there chats to quickly glace at the two of them then going back to there conversation. Russia started to glare at France when he walked in, well more like wheeled himself into the room. Russia's glare suddenly turned into a smirk as France caught sight of China on top of his lap. "LETSSSSS GETTT STARTEDDDDD!" yelled out America once everyone was seated in there seats.

"No problems so far, which is THE BEST NEWS IN THE HISTORY OF MEETINGS!" screamed out America as he waved his arms all around, being truly happy. "Any news from our LOVELY countries?" America said dancing on the table in his small chibi form. "I do." stated Russia. France glared when Russia opened his mouth. "What is it Russia?" Questioned America his eyes sparkling at good news that was yet to be heard. "China and I are engaged to get married." replied Russia with a smirk on his face staring France dead in the eye.

"OOOOOOOOH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" screamed America as he started to clap as loudly as he could. Everyone in the room had a smile on there face except France as he glared harder. Everyone started to clap with America. Soon the room was filled with claps, laughs, congratulations, and much much more! Suddenly France stood up abruptly. "I Will not condemn this!" He screamed out. Everyone stopped clapping and stared at the angry France. Suddenly Germany abruptly got up and marched his way over to France.

Germany grabbed France and threw him over his shoulder, not even considering France's injuries. as he walked out everyone seemed to follow him out of the Meeting Room. Everyone watched as he threw France into the middle of the road. France hit the ground like a rock yelling out in pain. Suddenly it was silent as they saw a Tracker and many other vans and trucks come out of now where as they slowly ran over France. It was deadly silent. No one attended to France until later in the night when an old lady called '279' And had France delivered to the Hospital. While France was in a coma, China and Russia got married and went on there honey Moon.

* * *

All done with this story, I'm finally done with it! Please tell me if you liked it! It helps to know! Thank you to all my viewers and Followers! I love you all! :D


End file.
